Zygarde Cube
|} The Zygarde Cube (Japanese: ジガルデキューブ Zygarde Cube) is a Key Item introduced in Generation VII. It holds Cells and Cores. A Reassembly Unit can use the Cells and Cores in the Zygarde Cube to assemble a new Zygarde. The Zygarde Cube can also memorize the moves retained by Cores it takes in and teach them to any Zygarde. The Zygarde Cube was apparently found by Professor Sycamore. In the games Effect Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the Zygarde Cube allows the player to find and collect Zygarde Cells and Cores. Cells and Cores can be found in most locations in Alola, but until the player has the Zygarde Cube, none of them will be visible. Cells and Cores appear as small sparks of light on the ground, with Cells shining green and Cores shining pink. There are 95 Cells and 5 Cores to be found across the Alola region. The Zygarde Cube can hold a maximum of 999 Cells and Cores (by using the Reassembly Unit's separation function). If the player selects the "Check" option on the Zygarde Cube, it will tell them how many Cells and Cores they have collected from the locations in their game and how many they currently have in total. As the player reaches certain collection milestones, Dexio and Sina will contact the player to explain the Zygarde Cube, Cells, and Cores. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, no Zygarde Cells or Cores are found on the field, and the player obtains the Zygarde Cube after catching the 50% Forme Zygarde in Resolution Cave and obtaining a 10% Forme Zygarde from Dexio afterwards, with the Cube already containing the remaining 40 Cells/Cores when obtained. All of its other functions remain the same as in Sun and Moon. Reassembly Unit The Reassembly Unit is found on in the Alola region. The Reassembly Unit can assemble a Zygarde using Cells and Cores from the Zygarde Cube or separate a Zygarde into Cells and Cores and store them in the Zygarde Cube. The Reassembly Unit will not be able to separate a Zygarde if it has a Classic Ribbon. Separating a Zygarde is much the same as releasing a Pokémon: it is essentially lost, including any moves it learned or Ribbons it earned. However, the Reassembly Unit can also add Cells and Cores from the Zygarde Cube to a Zygarde already in the player's party to upgrade its form without affecting other data. The Reassembly Unit will always use the maximum amount of Cells and Cores it can in assembly operations. * 10 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 10% Forme with * 50 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 50% Forme with Aura Break * 100 Cells/Cores: Zygarde 50% Forme with Although the Reassembly Unit refers to the amounts it will use in percent values, this is based on the assumption that the Zygarde Cube can only hold 100 Cells and Cores, when it can in fact hold more. That is, if the Zygarde Cube holds 200 Cells and Cores, it will still use only 100 to create a Power Construct Zygarde, not 100% (all 200). If a Zygarde from the player's party is combined with Cells and Cores from the Zygarde Cube, the assembly will require fewer Cells and Cores in accordance with the Zygarde's form (e.g., upgrading a 10% Forme Zygarde to 50% Forme will only require 40 Cells and Cores). If Zygarde is assembled completely from Cells and Cores from the Zygarde Cube, its level depends on whether the player has become the . Before the player has become Champion, an assembled Zygarde will be level 30, but after, it will be level 50. The Reassembly Unit can perform operations on a Zygarde even if it is an outsider. Through separating one or more outsider Zygarde, it is possible for the Zygarde Cube to hold up to 999 total Cells and Cores. Even if the Zygarde Cube has already reached this capacity, Zygarde Cells and Cores can still be collected around Alola and the Reassembly Unit can still separate Zygarde, but the number of stored Cells and Cores will not increase. The Reassembly Unit will not perform any operations on a Zygarde with Power Construct. The Zygarde Cube can freely change the form of a Power Construct Zygarde between 10% Forme and 50% Forme. List of Cell locations in Sun and Moon Melemele Island Akala Island Ula'ula Island Aether Paradise During the player's first visit, none of the Zygarde Cells at Aether Paradise are accessible. They only become accessible after the player has passed Nanu's grand trial. Poni Island Core locations and teachable moves Depending on the Zygarde Cores that the player has found, the Zygarde Cube will be able to teach certain moves to any Zygarde. These Cores cannot be obtained by separating outsider Zygarde. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the player must find certain Zygarde Cores to be able to teach moves. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the moves are teachable as soon as the Zygarde Cube is received. Description |An item to store Zygarde Cores and Cells. You can also use it to teach Zygarde moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Heahea City (defeat Dexio /[[Sina]] ) |- | | (defeat Dexio, after catching in Resolution Cave) |} |} Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Zygarde Cube first appeared in the . was hired by Sina and Dexio to assist them in finding the remaining Cells and Cores of Zygarde scattered across Alola. To aid him in this job, Dexio gave Sun the Zygarde Cube in order to store any Cells and Cores he could find. Trivia * Despite being called a cube, the Zygarde Cube far more closely resembles a . However, both share the same underlying . * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, a Zygarde Core can be found at each Island Kahuna's home. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=基格爾德多面體 |zh_cmn=基格爾德多面體 / 基格尔德多面体 |fr=Boîte Zygarde |de=Zygarde-Würfel |hu=Zygarde Kocka |it=Teca Zygarde |ko=지가르데큐브 Zygarde Cube |ru=Куб Зайгарда Kub Zaygarda |pl=Kostka Zygarde |es=Arca de Zygarde }} See also * List of Key Items in Generation VII Category:Key Items Category:Equipment de:Zygarde-Würfel es:Arca de Zygarde fr:Boîte Zygarde it:Cellule e Nuclei di Zygarde ja:ジガルデキューブ zh:基格尔德多面体（道具）